


Why did I eat that?

by Cosy_Little_Crow



Series: Emeto ficlets and drabbles [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Bad Seafood, Diarrhea, Emetophilia, Food Poisoning, Gen, Illness, Mild Scat, Sickfic, Vomit, Vomiting, emeto, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cosy_Little_Crow/pseuds/Cosy_Little_Crow
Summary: Victor gets food poisoning in the hotel room after eating at the famous seafood restaurant in Hulbury.
Relationships: Hop & Masaru | Victor
Series: Emeto ficlets and drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603729
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic contains graphic depictions of illness, vomit, scat, and blood.
> 
> Not quite my thing, but I got an anonymous request and went with it.

Victor never should have eaten at that seafood place in Hulbury. He had been miserably tossing and turning all night, borrowed hot water bottle on his achy swollen tummy. At least, he was, until about five minutes ago when he was suddenly aware of an intense pressure unsettling his insides. He’d had just enough time to grab the little hotel waste bin he had next to the bed and dash for the toilet. 

His bowels opened with a sick, painful gush and he groaned. Sweat beaded up across his flushed face, trickling down to his neck to be absorbed by the already sweaty tank top he wore. He settled the bucket in his basketball shorts, between his knees and let out a sick belch and another groan. He absently wondered if Hop could hear him in the next room over. 

He would be embarrassed, but he could already feel the thick sludge creeping up his throat, even as he continued to empty the contents of his bowels. Tears stung his eyes as a burning rush of sick and mess forced its way out both ends with enough strength to send little splashes of vomit up the sides of the bin and onto his bare feet and knees. 

He could hear himself whimper as wave after wave of sick and mess were forced out of him. His stomach ached like he’d been sucker punched. His throat was sore enough that it hurt to swallow and felt like fire when he heaved again, bringing up bitter watery sick. His back passage was the worst of it though. It felt on fire and he couldn’t catch his breath when a thin dribble of mess forced its way out of the raw opening. 

He trembled with every wet burp and every cramp. He whined quietly for Hop and for his mom, and even for Leon at one point. He grimaced at the sour bitterness lingering at the back of his throat. He wasn’t sure how long it had gone on but after four flushes and a full bin of sick, he felt that he might be close to empty. 

By the time he was done, finally spent from both ends, he was too sore to wipe himself, tiny bleeding fissures having formed with the force and acidity of his diarrhea. He dragged himself up with a sob and flushed, emptied the sick bucket while suppressing a dry heave, and flushed again. With what little energy he had, he turned on the tap to the shower, stepping into a steamy spray that soothed his aching muscles. 

He washed as thoroughly as he could, cleaning away the sick and mess and sweat, gently washing between his cheeks until the water no longer burned the sensitive skin and ran clear instead of slightly pink. Opening his mouth, he let the spray pool there, running down his chin and chest before pulling back and swallowing a mouthful of the warm water, hoping it would soothe his burning throat. He quickly cleaned off the rest of himself and the little waste bin and shut off the taps. Victor pulled a robe around himself, still soaked and toted the damp bin back to bed. 

The sheets were slightly stiff with sweat, but dry and he couldn’t be bothered to care. Victor shucked off the robe and buried himself in layers of blankets and pillows, propping up so that it would be easy to sit up if he needed to puke again. Maybe now he could finally get some sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just Hop taking care of his friend.

Hop was in the hotel lobby waiting for Leon and Victor when he got a text from both of them saying they weren’t up to the breakfast plans they had agreed to at the restaurant the night before. His first reaction was to be irritated. Both his brother and his best friend were known for being night owls and sleeping in. They must have stayed up late. 

Hop headed to the restaurant on his own, deciding to call his brother on the way. He expected the man to sound tired, but he wasn’t prepared for how miserable Leon seemed to be when he picked up the phone. 

“What is it, Hop? Are you and Vic sick, too?” His voice was hoarse and each word was clipped off with an audible swallow. 

“You sound like shit, Lee. Why didn’t you tell me you were sick? I thought you and Tori just bailed because you were up too late.” Hop paused to take a breath when Leon groaned loudly. “Are you gonna be alright, Lee? Need me to bring anything up to your room?” Hop was genuinely worried now. He shouldn’t have jumped to conclusions. 

“Nah, I’m alright. It’s just a little food poisoning. Thanks though, Hopscotch.” He could hear the smile in his brother’s voice, which helped to ease his concern for a minute. But then he remembered Victor. Leon and Victor had eaten the same dish the previous night, so if Leon had food poisoning, Victor probably did too. 

“Shit! Gotta go, Lee! Feelbettersoonokay, Bye!” Hop hung up, already running to the small market he’d seen at the edge of town. 

He was sure his friend had food poisoning now and needed help. He bought water and sports drinks, ginger ale, instant soup that could be made with the electric kettle in the room, crackers, and some medicine for diarrhea, nausea, and pain. Then he ran the entire way back to the hotel, practically banging the door down when he reached Victor’s. 

”Tori, it's Hop. Hurry up and lemme in!” Hop was struggling with the heavy bags, shifting from foot to foot when Victor answered the door in a robe, long hair tangled around a hair tie and looking miserable. He hurried in and sat everything down on the dressing table. 

”Wow, looks like you had a rough night. Lee’s sick too, but he sounds like he's on the mend. How are you feeling?” Victor sat back down on the bed and groaned as his only reply. Hop followed him over and pressed a hand to his forehead, frowning. 

”You don't have too much of a temp, but you’re definitely still sick, Tor.” He went back to the bags, rummaging around until he found the meds and some ginger ale. 

”Here. Take two of these, and one each of these.” Hop handed him over the counter painkillers, meclizine for nausea, and something for diarrhea. Victor opened the ginger ale and swallowed everything at once, whining a bit as he took another smaller sip from the bottle.

Hop came over again, helping his friend get adjusted in bed so he could rest. He tucked Victor in gently, crawling in on the other side with the tv remote. Victor turned pressing his head to Hop’s shoulder and the other boy opened his arms, letting Victor snuggle in against his side. 

”Comfy?” Victor nodded. 

”Good. You get some rest, okay?” Another nod. 

”When the meds have had a while to work, I'll wake you up for some soup and crackers. Sound good?” Victor nodded again, eyes half closed. 

”Mmm. Thanks Hop.” he rasped against his friend’s chest, nuzzling closer as Hop turned on the tv and began flipping through channels. 

”Shh, none of that. This is what friends are for.” Hop replied instinctively, smoothing hair out of his nearly sleeping friend’s face. ”Now go to sleep.” 

With that, Victor closed his eyes, silently thankful that his friend had thought to check on him. He took care of him self fine that night, but wow did it feel so much better having someone he trusted to rely on.


End file.
